


Illegitimate

by ClaraLuna98



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: In his travels, Lucio found many, many women to occupy his time. It was only a matter of time before something came of it. And here she is
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give a very special shout out to my friend from the arcana discord for letting me use this idea of their's. It's so much fun to write and I hope they and you all enjoy it

Little four year old Sillea didn’t understand why she was being pulled away from her mother. She had just fallen asleep. Yet the woman holding her said her mother was gone. Other women swarmed around her mother’s bed as Sillea was taken out of the room. She cried. Scared and confused. She knew her mother was sick, but people got better when they were sick. Right?

The woman held her as she cried. As her tears slowed, she explained to Sillea what had happened. Her mother had died. 

“Who’s gonna take care of me then?” Sillea asked. 

“Your mother had a sister. We’re going to bring you to her.”

“You mean I can’t stay here no more?”

“No, Sweetheart, your auntie promised she’d take care of you if something happened to your mother.” 

That was the end of the conversation. And that night Sillea found herself on a ship to a place called Vesuvia. The woman wasn’t with her. All she had was a bag with her clothes, and a letter she was told to give her aunt. A friendly man greeted her on the ship. His name was Marco. He told her he would bring her to her aunt. 

The trip took two days. When the ship docked, Marco took her hand and led her off the boat, through the marketplace, and to a small house. He knocked on the door, and a woman who looked like Sillea’s mother answered. 

“Can I help you?” She looked between the two of them.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Ma’am. But I’m afraid I come with sad news.” Marco greeted. “This is Sillea, your sister’s daughter.” Sillea stepped forward, the letter in her hands. 

“They said you were gonna take care of me now.” She held the letter out to her aunt. Her aunt took the letter.

“Thank you for seeing her here safely.” She dropped a few coins in Marco’s hand. “Come on in, Sweetheart. You must be hungry.” She held out her hand to Sillea, and led her into the house. 

“You’re Mama’s sister?”

“Yes I am, and you can call me Auntie Lysa. And I’m gonna take good care of you. Okay?” Lysa knelt down in front of her. She studied her features. Her golden hair, silver eyes, pointed nose. Nothing like her mother. But exactly like the mercenary she’d met before coming to Vesuvia. 

“You have lovely eyes.” 

“Your eyes are pretty too. Just like my mama’s.”

“Come now, I’ll make some stew for dinner.”


	2. Chapter 1

Sillea, now fifteen, pressed the damp cloth to her aunt's forehead. She’d come down with a fever, and Sillea was doing everything in her power to nurse her through it. The doctor told them it would pass, but Sillea couldn’t help but worry.

“I’ll be fine, Sweetheart.” Lysa assured, pushing her hand away. “You should be preparing for the masquerade.” 

“I can’t go to the masquerade.” Sillea shook her head. “Who would take care of you?”

“I’ll be fine for one night. And you love going.”

“I love going with you.” 

“Then you must have fun for me.” Lysa took her free hand. “Just a few hours. Tell me what that bastard of a count has done this year.”

“If you hate Count Lucio so much, why do we always attend the masquerade?”

“Because you must admit, the man throws good parties.” Sillea giggled, and adjusted the cloth on her aunt's forehead. “You don’t have to worry so much. I’ll still be here when you get back. And then you can tell me everything.”

“Alright Auntie. Just an hour or two. I’ll be back before you know it.” 

“If you’re back before midnight I’ll be disappointed in you.” Lysa squeezed her hand. “Go get ready.”

…

Sillea entered the main ballroom of the palace and marveled at the stunning decor. The count had truly outdone himself. She wished her aunt could see it. 

She moved towards a tapestry on the wall to study it more closely, but was stopped by a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a handsome man with white hair, wearing a hand carved fox mask. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt.” He said, holding out his hand. “But would you care for a dance?”

“May I know your name first?”

“Don’t enjoy the idea of dancing with a stranger?” There was a glint of humor in his eyes behind the mask. 

“Will you tell me after?” Sillea took his hand. 

“I give you my word.” He kissed her hand and led her out to the dance floor. He pulled her in and began spinning her across the floor. She laughed in surprise at how quickly he fell into the music. 

They danced until their feet got tired, and they escaped the crowded room. Finding a quiet spot in the gardens. 

“And now may I know your name?” Sillea teased as they walked arm in arm. 

“Asra. And what may I call you?”

“Sillea.”

“A beautiful name.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.” She gestured around her. “At a masquerade I mean.”

“I come every year.” 

“I should have looked harder then.” They wandered the gardens in comfortable silence for a while. Enjoying each other’s company. 

“Would you like to go back inside?” Asra asked finally. “I hear the enchanted rooms are breathtaking.” 

“Aren’t they always?”

“I do take pride in my work?”

“You enchant the rooms?”

“A few of them.” 

“That would mean you know the Count and Countess.” 

“We are familiar with each other, yes.” He let her towards the palace. “Come. I’ll show you my favorite room for this year.” 

The room seemed normal at first glance, but then Sillea saw the party goers bouncing. Off of the walls. The tables. Off of the floor itself. 

“A bounce room.” Sillea said. 

“Come on. It’s a lot of fun.” Sillea took the lead, jumping from the floor to the wall, and onto a chair. The entire room sprung her around effortlessly. She laughed as she bounced through the room. 

Out of breath, Sillea made her way out of the room. Stumbling as her legs adjusted. Asra catching her just in time. 

“That was amazing. I’ve always wanted to learn magic.” 

“I could teach you.”

“That would be wonderful.” Sillea met his eyes and smiled warmly. 

“Any other rooms I can show you?” Sillea looked at the clock on the wall. 

“I should go. My aunt isn’t well. I need to make sure she’s alright.” 

“Allow me to escort you home then.” 

“I couldn’t pull you away from the party.”

“Please. I’d like to know you arrive safely.” 

“You’re too kind, Asra.” She linked her arm with his offered one.

…

When Sillea returned home, her aunt appeared to be asleep. She didn’t want to wake her, but she also wanted to tell her about her night. 

“Don’t just stand at the door, Sweetheart.” Lysa teased. “You can come in.”

“I thought you were asleep.” Sillea took the chair beside her aunt's bed. 

“Couldn't sleep. I wanted to know about your night.” Lysa sat up and took her hand. “Now tell me, how was it?” 

Sillea told her aunt everything. About the decorations. And the enchanted room. How beautiful everything was. 

“And I met someone.” She added. “His name is Asra and he’s beautiful.” 

“Tell me about this man.”

“He’s charming, and sweet, and kind. And he’s a magician. He helps with the enchanted rooms. He told me he’d teach me magic.” 

“Well, he sounds like a delight. We must have him over when I’m well again.” 

“Of course, Auntie.” Sillea kisses her head. “Is there anything I can get for you?” 

“Just some water.” Sillea got her the water and made sure she was comfortable. 

“Sleep well, Auntie.”

“You too, Sweetheart.” 

…

After a few weeks, Lysa’s condition changed for the worse. Her fever increased and she couldn’t hold down any food. The doctor told Sillea there wasn’t much time left. 

Sillea sat beside Lysa’s bed. Lysa was asleep, but Sillea didn’t want to leave her side. It was only a knock at the door that pulled her away from her aunt. 

“Asra.” Sillea greeted, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry, I hope I’m not imposing. I wanted to see you. I’ve missed you recently.”

“Now is not a good time.” 

“It’s your aunt, isn’t it?” The worry in his voice sent Sillea into a fit of tears. Asra wasted no time. Gathering her in his arms. 

“the doctors say she hasn’t got long.” She sobbed into his chest. Soaking his white shirt. 

“I’m sorry.” He petted her hair. “You should be with her. I’m sorry for interrupting.”

“No. Please stay.” Sillea straightened herself out and wiped her tears. “Besides, she said she wanted to meet you.”

“I’d be honored.” Sillea led him into the house and to Lysa’s bedside. 

“Auntie.” Sillea said. “Asra’s come to say hello.” 

“Asra?” Lysa opened her eyes. Her voice was weak and shaky. “This must be the magician you told me about.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Sillea, Darling, can you get me some water?”

“Of course, Auntie.” Sillea squeezed Asra’s hand and left the room. 

“She thinks a great deal of you.” Lysa said. “You’re all she can talk about since the masquerade.” 

“I can tell you mean the world to her.” Asra replied. 

“I don’t want her alone in this world.” 

“She won’t be. I promise.” Sillea returned with the water and helped her aunt drink. She sat on the edge of the bed so Asra could take the chair. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” 

“Just sit and talk with me awhile.” 

“Of course.” 

“Tell me more about the masquerade.” 

“Auntie, I’ve told you everything.” 

“I’ve heard your perspective, but I’d like to hear Asra‘s.” She turned to the magician sitting beside her. “What did you think of the party?” Asra told her. About his work in the enchanted rooms, and what he thought of the counts ideas. 

“And across the room I saw the most beautiful person I’d ever laid eyes on.” He looked to Sillea. “Even under the mask she wore, I could tell. I just had to ask her to dance. And we had a wonderful night.” 

…

Lysa passed late in the night. Sillea by her side. She had told Asra he could go home, but he insisted on staying. Falling asleep on the small couch in their living room. Sillea cried, no one pulling her away from the body this time.

…

Soon after the funeral, Sillea moved into Asra’s shop. Asra insisted that she not be on her own. Sillea was grateful for his kindness, not wanting to live alone in a house once full of love.

It took a few days before Sillea felt ready to sort through her aunt’s belongings, and Asra was there for her then too. Asra being the one who collected everything from Lysa’s room when Sillea couldn’t bring herself to enter it. She sat in a nest of pillows beside the magician, tucked away in a secluded corner of the shop, as she looked through it all. Among her belongings was a box, filled with letters between Lysa and Sillea’s mother. It was clear that they had been close before Lysa came to Vesuvia. 

Also in the box, was an unopened envelope meant for Sillea. She opened it carefully. Inside the envelope was a letter, along with another sealed envelope. 

“My Dearest Sillea,  
It has been my greatest honor to be able to raise you as I have. In these last few years, you’ve become a daughter in my eyes. And though I could never replace your mother, I hope I’ve done you justice as your caretaker.  
You remind me so much of your mother when we were young. So kind and intelligent. A passion and thirst for knowledge. You astound me in how wonderful you are. I’ve loved watching you grow into the young woman you are.  
If you are reading this, it means I have left this life. I hope, if nothing else, I have left you in good hands. And I hope you continue to be the strong, intelligent, beautiful young woman I’ve watched you become. And I hope whoever is with you now knows how much love you deserve, and gives you that much more.  
In the second envelope, is information I should have told you long ago. It is the true identity of your father. Though, I understand if you do not wish to know.  
It pains me to know that, at your reading this, I am no longer with you. But I hope I remain in your heart.  
All the love I can carry,  
Auntie Lysa”

Sillea shook with sobs as she finished the letter, Asra gathering her into his arms. He didn’t speak as she cried into his chest. Simply stroked her hair and let her grieve. 

“She was all I had.” 

“I know.” 

“This envelope.” Sillea sat up and held the envelope out to Asra. “It will tell me who my father is. But I don’t want to know.”

“Are you certain? What if he’s still alive?”

“Then he would have come for me by now. And if he is, and he hasn’t, then that is no father I want.” Sillea moved to tear up the letter, but Asra stopped her. 

“What if you change your mind? You may not want to know now, but what about later on?”

“You read it then.” Asra paused, and looked at the envelope in her hand. 

“What?”

“Someone should know, but I can’t. Please, Asra, I know it is a lot to ask.” Sillea’s eyes were pleading. Asra sighed.

“I can’t say no to you.” Asra took the envelope. “And you’re certain you don’t want to know anything contained in this letter?”

“None of it.” Asra nodded, and opened the letter. He read through it once, then a second, then a third time, before folding it up and replacing it in the envelope. He did his best to maintain a neutral disposition.

“Would you like to keep it? Just in case you change your mind.” 

“I suppose.” Sillea took the letter back and slipped it into her pocket. “Thank you, Asra. For everything you’ve done for me.” 

“I know the pain of losing parents. And it is a pain no one should be forced to go through alone.” Asra held her close, and the pair sat in silence for what felt like hours. The shop was closed, so neither had anything else to attend to. Only each other. Sillea fell asleep in Asra’s arms that night. The first good night of sleep she had gotten since her aunt’s passing.


	3. Chapter 2

Sillea was slow to adjust to her new normal. Some mornings she would wake and attempt to check on her aunt, only to remember that her aunt was gone. She’d cry for a while, Asra doing what he could to soothe her pain. 

As the weeks passed, those mornings became fewer. But they hurt all the same. 

Sillea had taken to assisting Asra in the shop. Mixing potions to stock the shelves, and sitting in on his card readings. The cards intrigued her the most. She’d begged Asra a few times to teach her, and he agreed. But not until she was ready for it. 

Sillea had also taken to Asra. The two became closer and closer as the weeks passed. One night, as the two were cleaning up the shop after close, Sillea felt a surge of courage, and kissed him. 

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked, after she had admitted her feelings. 

“I’m more than sure.” Sillea rested her palm against his cheek. “I’ve been sure for a while now.” 

“I must be dreaming.”

“You’re very much awake. I assure you.” She whispered the words against his lips and kissed him again.

...

When the first cases of plague were heard of, Sillea knew immediately that she wanted to help. 

“This sickness is deadly.” Asra warned. “Do you understand what you’re getting into?”

“I can’t sit by and allow people to just die.” Sillea paced around the bedroom, collecting clothes and other items she might need. She had already agreed to an apprenticeship with the doctor Julian Devorak, and had decided to stay elsewhere for the time being. To keep Asra safe. “Any life I could save is worth it.” 

“Please be careful. I’d hate to lose you.” 

“I’ll write to you every day.” Sillea stopped her packing and sat beside Asra on the bed. Allowing him to hold her in his arms. “Every letter you receive will be a reassurance I’m alright.” 

“And what will I do without you for so long?”

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” Asra adjusted their position so they were lying down. Sillea’s head on his chest. “I’ll hopefully not be gone too long.” 

“I’m proud of you. For doing this.” 

“It’s what’s right.” Sillea yawned. “People need help, and I’m prepared to give it.” 

“If you need any help, please tell me.”

“I promise.” 

…

The masks the doctors had created to keep the plague out were very impressive in Sillea’s opinion. The sleak, elongated beak was filled with medicinal herbs to clean the air being breathed in. So far, the method seemed to work, as none of the doctors had fallen ill yet. They were under strict orders to not remove the masks anywhere near the patients, as it was their only line of defence against the sickness. 

After a few weeks of training under Doctor Devorak, Sillea was placed with the child patients. Though they had yet to find any sort of cure for the sickness, Sillea was the best with soothing the children before the end. It killed her to see them in pain, but it helped to know she could do something to help them. 

One night, a new child was brought into the children’s ward. Much like the other children, her eyes bloodshot, skin sickly pale. She held a stuffed rabbit in her arms and she was crying, not allowing any of the doctors to come near her. Sillea approached carefully, kneeling down in front of her.

“It’s alright, Sweetheart.” She cooed. “No one here will hurt you.” She reached out to touch her, but the girl flinched away. Sillea looked up at the doctor who brought her in. “Perhaps she’ll respond better with fewer of us in the room.”

“Perhaps you're right.” He agreed and left the room.

“Come, Sweetheart, let’s find you a bed.” Sillea held out a gloved hand. The girl hesitated a moment before taking it. “What’s your name, Sweetheart?”

“Madeline.”

“That’s a lovely name.” 

“Why you gotta wear that mask?” 

“It’s to keep us safe so we can take care of you without getting sick.” Sillea led Madeline over to an empty cot and helped her up. 

“It’s scary.” Madeline clutched her doll tighter. 

“I suppose it is a bit scary.” Sillea admitted, poking at the point of the beak. “But some of the children find it funny.” Sillea took Madeline’s tiny hand in hers and placed it on the beak. “We’re gonna try to make you better okay?”

“Okay.” 

“Why don’t you rest?” Sillea fluffed her pillow and tucked her in. “Tomorrow we can start treatment.” 

… 

Sillea knew not to get attached to her patients, seeing as none of them would survive their blight. But Sillea found herself drawn to Madeline. The girl had opened up to Sillea so much since arriving. Despite being so ill, she was still lively and friendly, and Sillea found herself talking to her often. She had quickly become her favorite patient, and had even written to Asra about her a few times. 

About a month into her arrival, and seeing dozens of children come and go from her ward, Sillea was glad Madeline was still with her. Her spirits still high. She wasn’t well, that was for certain, but she was looking better. She was the first patient and of them had seen to stay alive so long. It gave Sillea the slightest hope that they were closer to finding a cure than ever. 

“Doctor Devorak, if I could speak to you a moment?” Sillea asked, peeking her head into the doctor’s office. “It’s regarding one of the children in my ward.”

“Of course, what is it?” He seemed distracted as he scribbled notes in his journal, but Sillea pressed on anyway. 

“Well, you see, Madeline came to us over a month ago, looking just as sickly as any other patient. But the strange thing is, while most patients hardly last the week, Madeline is still with us. In fact she is beginning to look better.” The doctor paused his writing, his eyes still glued to the book. 

“And what are you suggesting?”

“I’m beginning to believe that she might be our first patient to recover.” The doctor put his quill down. “Now, Julian I know it’s far fetched but…”

“Keep a close watch on her.” He instructed. “And keep me updated on her state.” He stood from his desk and came around to her. “If you’re correct, she could be the key to a cure.” 

“I’ll be sure to record everything for you.” Sillea made a move to leave. 

“And one more thing before you go.” She paused in the doorway. “Don’t get your hopes up. And remember the other children need you too.”

“Of course.” 

…

As it turned out, Julian was right to tell her not to put her hopes into Madeline. Hardly a week after their conversation, the child took a turn for the worse. Sillea knew she didn’t have long left. She sat beside the girl as the plague slowly took her. 

Madeline died a month and a half to the day after she first arrived. Her stuffed rabbit laying next to her. Sillea picked up the toy, examining it closely. There were several stitches from where it had to be repaired. She slipped the doll into her pocket and asked to retire for the night. 

“Go on.” Julian said. “I know this one was hard on you.” 

“Thank you.” Sillea went to her small room. Discarding her mask at the door and collapsing in bed in tears. She pulled the doll from her pocket and held it close. Soon falling asleep to her own cries.


End file.
